Identidad
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: OS Post-epílogo, SPOILERS MJ / ¿Cómo reaccionarán las generaciones futuras al saber sobre la época oscura? ¿Los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio represor, la rebelión? ¿Qué deducen de los errores y horrores de sus antepasados?


**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS MOCKING JAY**

**Hello!****Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro one-shot de The Hunger Games. Esta vez, se trata de un post-epílogo de Mocking Jay.**

**Me hice una pregunta. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las generaciones futuras al conocer la época de los Juegos del Hambre y la Segunda Rebelión?**

**Y esta es la respuesta que mi mente creyó conveniente.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Planteamiento, one-shot y etcéteras que no reconozcas como de la mentada doña, son míos.**

**Enjoy!**

**Porque los efectos de la guerra golpean más fuerte a las generaciones posteriores.**

* * *

**Identidad**

En la escuela les han pedido investigar sobre los Juegos del Hambre y contestar unas cuantas preguntas. No sabe porqué la profesora Cartwright le lanza una mirada mezcla de miedo, preocupación y compasión cuando da los deberes, y no entiende que sus padres se hayan negado rotundamente a ayudarla.

Primrose Mellark abre el grueso libro de historia tomado de la biblioteca de su casa, esperando que sea un tomo útil (no hay más que unas letras HG rojas de estilo gótico en las tapas negras).

Busca rápidamente en el índice y suspira aliviada. Ha tomado, efectivamente, el mejor libro que podía escoger.

"Los Juegos del Hambre"

Lee la introducción y sus ojos se abren con horror. En su mente de trece años no cabe la idea de tanta crueldad. Intenta imaginárselo, trata con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse en el lugar de un _tributo_. Demás está decir que no lo logra.

A medida que sigue leyendo (causas y el "Tratado de la Traición") se espanta cada vez más. Le parece que debía ser una sensación horrible el ver cómo los hijos de Panem eran masacrados año tras año para divertir al Capitolio en su muestra de poder. O peor, tener el nombre maldito. Ser uno de los veinticuatro chicos y chicas condenados a muerte.

Lee sobre las reglas de los Juegos y el sistema de Quarter Quell. Cierra los ojos, intentando apartar el terror de su mente. Respira agitadamente, y todavía no ha visto el detalle por edición.

Siente unas manos en sus hombros y se sobresalta. La cama se hunde a su lado y ahí está su madre, de quien heredó el color oscuro de cabello. Sus ojos, grises como los de su hermano pequeño, la miran comprensivamente.

– No tienes que seguir leyendo, Rose – murmura.

Katniss Mellark tiene 49 años, pero siempre tiene ese aspecto de ser mucho mayor. No por aspecto, que en ese punto podría ser más joven, sino por el aire permanentemente ausente y triste que la rodea. Al igual que a su esposo, Peeta, con quien lleva la panadería del distrito 12 de Panem.

– Tu padre y yo podemos contarte, cariño. No… no tienes que leer esto.

Primrose mira a su madre con duda. Es la primera vez que ella hace referencia a los Juegos, tema del que nadie habla fuera de la escuela, y parece que le duele tener que hacerlo.

– El libro es demasiado… es demasiado para ti. Estás muy pequeña…

Y ella asiente. Comprende que solo quiere evitarle el horror que puede significar el impersonal tomo para su mente inocente, y lo acepta. Siempre que puede, ayuda a sus padres. El haberlos visto tranquilos y distantes durante tantos años provoca que el notarlos alterados le provoque terror. Como cuando murió el señor Abernathy, el vecino, pocos meses después del nacimiento de su hermano menor.

Esa tarde dejan al pequeño y tranquilo Cinna (de solo cinco años) a cuidado de la muy anciana abuela Everdeen y caminan a la casa de al lado, que también les pertenece aunque la usen como panadería. Nunca ha entendido la razón, pero así ha sido desde mucho antes de que ella naciera.

Cuando entran, Peeta Mellark mira a su esposa y a su hija. Entiende con una mirada qué es lo que pasa y, con una sonrisa de disculpa, dice a los clientes que cerrará temprano.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los hornos están apagados y el cartel de la puerta indica que la familia no trabajará esa noche.

Los tres suben las escaleras y a Primrose la embarga la excitación. Nunca ha visto el segundo piso de esa casa, ya que sus padres le tienen prohibido ir. Pero algo ha cambiado.

Al final de la escalera hay una puerta, que él abre con una llave colgada a su cuello. Es una sola amplia estancia, con las ventanas cerradas y cortinas corridas. Huele ligeramente a encierro, lo que hace suponer que no ha sido abierta en mucho tiempo.

Katniss abre las ventanas mientras Peeta indica a su hija que tome asiento en el sofá simple de una plaza. Él espera a que su esposa llegue junto a él para sentarse.

Hay un silencio absoluto e incómodo (al menos para la niña) y aprovecha de mirar a su alrededor.

Tres de las cuatro paredes están cargadas de fotos y dibujos. Gente que ella no conoce, a veces con alguno de sus padres (o ambos), a veces solos.

En el último muro hay un solo mueble con decenas de huecos cubiertos por puertas de vidrio transparente, cada uno con soportes elevando sus objetos a la vista. En los dos centrales se ve una pareja de tiaras y en las otras hay cosas tan distintas como una cinta, una cuerda llena de nudos, un cascabel, algo que ella supone es un vestido (perfectamente doblado), una curiosa insignia circular (con un ave atrapando una flecha con sus garras), cuchillos, flechas y hasta una cajita de terciopelo abierta y mostrando un anillo en su interior.

Rose escucha un suspiro y gira su cabeza al frente para ver a sus padres.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes? – pregunta él.

– Lo que s…eran, las causas, el Tratado de la Traición, las reglas y el sistema de Quarter Quell – enumera en un hilo de voz. Nota los rostros de sus padres palidecer ligeramente, y no entiende la razón.

– Debes entender – comienza Peeta un rato después – que el Capitolio de esa época era… cruel e inescrupuloso. La mayor parte de sus ciudadanos pasaban prácticamente toda su vida en la ignorancia, sin saber cómo vivíamos y sin entender lo que causaban sus reglas con nosotros.

– ¿Ustedes…?

– Primrose – interviene su madre con suavidad, su rostro ensombreciéndose un segundo cuando menciona el nombre –, cariño, esa época terminó hace solo 31 años.

La niña palidece cuando comprende las implicancias de lo que dicen.

Dieciocho años. Dieciocho años la separan del terror que vivieron sus padres. La edad que tenían ellos cuando todo terminó.

No puede siquiera intentar imaginarse lo que pudo significar para ellos nacer en esa época, vivir durante la Segunda Rebelión y, casi con toda seguridad, luchar en ella.

– Mi familia estaba a cargo de la panadería del Distrito – dice Peeta, mirando al vacío con expresión ligeramente ausente –. Pocas personas podían permitirse comer nuestro pan. Nosotros comíamos los productos rancios, duros o quemados… los buenos eran para venta…

– Por otro lado – habla Katniss, acariciando con suavidad el dorso de la mano de su esposo – yo vivía en la Veta. Éramos una de tantas familias mineras, viviendo estrechamente, comiendo poco y mal, trabajando desde siempre para poder llevar algo de alimento a la mesa.

Y ella lo entiende. Comprende que ni siquiera la condición de familia comerciante de los Mellark de ese tiempo les aseguraba un buen nivel de vida. Aunque, al menos, vivían mejor que las familias mineras… eso contaba como algo, supone.

– Pero tu madre, Rose – vuelve a hablar él sonriendo levemente a la mujer, que agacha la mirada algo sonrojada –, era una cazadora. Se colaba al bosque por un hueco de la valla y traía carne y bayas que cambiaba en el Quemador.

– La valla en ese entonces estaba, en teoría, electrificada – una mueca burlona se asoma por los labios de la mujer, sorprendiendo a su hija que nunca había visto semejante expresión en ese rostro –. No como ahora, que puedes salir libremente del Distrito para un día de campo en algún claro del bosque. Y el Quemador era el mercado negro donde los habitantes más… temerarios hacíamos nuestros negocios.

Primrose intenta imaginarse a su tranquila madre haciendo tratos ilegales para llevar comida a su casa y a su robusto padre comiendo pan rancio. Previsiblemente, la idea resulta tan extraña, tan lejana a su propia realidad, que no logra encajar bien en su mente.

– Yo tenía una hermana – murmura Katniss, mirando al vacío. Sus ojos reflejan dolor, un dolor que la chica no sabía que podía existir –. Primrose Everdeen. Era pequeña, rubia, inocente, amable y muy alegre. Para su primera Cosecha, teniendo doce años, ella…

– Tuvo el nombre maldito – susurra Peeta, abrazándola y usando el concepto que la mitad de la población de Panem solía tener al respecto –. Tu madre – se giró a su hija mayor – se ofreció voluntaria para ocupar el lugar de Prim. Podría haberse salvado y, en cambio… el distrito 12 envió un tributo voluntario por primera vez en décadas.

– Amor, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto – suspira ella –. De todos modos, Rose, el chico con el nombre maldito fue tu padre.

Hay unos minutos de silencio en el que la niña morena intenta asimilar la información recibida y los señores Mellark tratan de reprimir los recuerdos que, inevitablemente, acuden a sus mentes cansadas.

– Un momento – salta la chica –. Hay algo que no encaja. No es posible que ustedes hayan ido a los Juegos el mismo año. Simplemente es imposible.

– Te dije que reaccionaría así – medio se queja Peeta.

Katniss sonríe, se levanta y camina hacia el mueble. Abre una de las puertas de vidrio y saca un pequeño libro empastado en cuero negro con el emblema del Capitolio de esa época pintado en la tapa.

Vuelve a sentarse y tiende el librito a su hija. Ella lo toma con duda. Abre en una página al azar y abre los ojos con sorpresa.

En la esquina superior izquierda de la página izquierda, ocupando la cuarta parte de ésta, hay una imagen de un joven de aspecto fiero. Al lado dice "Haymitch C. Abernathy". Y se leen datos como edad, distrito, año de Juego, calificación, tributos muertos, arena… En cambio, la página derecha muestra una serie de fotografías.

Parpadea y pasa lentamente las páginas.

Katniss T. Everdeen  
16 años  
Distrito 12  
74° Juegos del Hambre  
11 puntos  
5 tributos muertos  
Bosque

Boquea y trata de entender. Sabe que su madre, como voluntaria, estaba obligada a ir a la arena. Obviamente, considerando que ella y su hermano habían nacido, Katniss fue la Vencedora esa edición. Pero su padre…

– ¿Alguien fue voluntario en tu lugar, papá? – pregunta. Él agita la cabeza.

– No, uno de mis hermanos ya tenía la edad suficiente para no ser elegible y el otro, en su última Cosecha, simplemente miró cómo yo subía al escenario. No… yo fui a la arena con Katniss.

Primrose se los queda mirando, sin entender en lo más mínimo. El hombre se inclina, gira la página y la niña parpadea confundida y sorprendida.

Peeta A. Mellark  
16 años  
Distrito 12  
74° Juegos del Hambre  
8 puntos  
2 tributos muertos  
Bosque

– ¿Cómo…?

Y la pareja sonríe. Es la primera vez que ella los ve sonreír sinceramente, con cierta malicia y mucha diversión.

Le explican sobre "los amantes trágicos del 12". Le cuentan su historia, cómo se conocieron, cómo presionaron al Capitolio y éste les permitió vivir a ambos. Narran la venganza del presidente Snow, la condena que impuso sobre ellos… y sobre cómo se vieron obligados a ir al Tercer Quarter Quell.

Recuerdan cómo Peeta estuvo a punto de morir en la arena, cómo los rebeldes la sacaron junto a otros tributos-Vencedores, cómo estalló la guerra civil en todo su esplendor.

Y, muy por encima, hablan sobre la rebelión. O, más bien, Katniss lo hace. Y Primrose se siente sobrecogida por el impersonal, frío y calmado relato de su madre, que en ninguna ocasión cae en datos escabrosos o sangrientos.

Ella lo sabe. Se da cuenta de que ellos no le están contando toda la historia, pero entiende que no pueden detallar. Piensa, y con razón, que los recuerdos y las pesadillas han de estar persiguiéndolos a pesar de los 31 años pasados desde la toma del palacio del Capitolio. Supone que quieren evitarle el horror.

Lo que más le choca es escuchar sobre la muerte de su tía, Primrose Everdeen, teniendo exactamente la misma edad que ella. Para ese entonces, es Peeta quien narra la historia sabiendo que su esposa no está en condiciones de continuar. Ella, Katniss, estaba a pocos metros cuando una bomba explotó matando a tantos niños capitolinos y enfermeros rebeldes.

Fue ella quien acabó con la presidenta Coin cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era el verdadero responsable de las bombas. Fue ella (la Chica en Llamas, el Sinsajo) la que dio fin a las manipulaciones de Coin.

Rose gira la página de su padre y va observando los rostros de cada tributo que salió con vida de la arena después del Quarter Quell. Odair, Mason, Enobaria, Beetee, Everdeen y Mellark.

Katniss y Peeta son los últimos y, cuando ella gira nuevamente la hoja esperando ver páginas en blanco, palidece observando el rostro de una chica de unos trece años.

"Portia A. Snow", reza el título. "76° Juegos del Hambre". Levanta la mirada confundida, y sus padres se miran fijamente, dudosos, durante unos minutos.

– Cuando todo terminó – susurra ella – la nueva presidenta nos dio a elegir. Podíamos hacer unos últimos Juegos, esta vez con hijos del Capitolio para hacerlos pagar por lo que nos hicieron durante 75 años, o dejarlo por la paz. Yo… yo voté a favor. Necesitaba vengar a mi hermana.

– No fui capaz de aceptarlo. Voté en contra – murmura él, jugando con sus manos –. Pero acepté la decisión cuando hubo mayoría a favor porque… justo entonces entendí lo que significaba para los demás Vencedores el devolverle la mano al Capitolio. Lo habían esperado desde que fuimos traicionados. Algunos desde mucho antes.

Y Rose vuelve a mirar la página. Reconoce ese rostro de algunas transmisiones televisivas del Capitolio. Arruga el entrecejo, intentando recordar, y demora un rato en comprender que es la misma mujer. Es la asistente del presidente Heavensbee.

– Muchos esperaban que fuera ella, la nieta de Snow, uno de los tributos muertos – dice Katniss cuando sigue la línea de visión de su hija –. Yo no. Algo me decía que ella ganaría, y fui… la única del Consejo en darle mi apoyo.

Recuerda que en el otro libro leyó sobre el Consejo de Vigilantes, un grupo de hombres y mujeres a cargo de la organización de los Juegos. Para esa última edición, fue conformado por los Vencedores que estuvieron de acuerdo con la venganza y algunos altos mandos rebeldes.

– Ella no odia a los rebeldes ni a los Vencedores por enviarla a la arena como tributo – interviene Peeta –. Resiente al Capitolio por todo lo que hizo, los ve a ellos como los culpables… y, en cierto modo, tiene razón.

Primrose mira a sus padres.

Katniss y Peeta Mellark tienen 49 años, 30 de los cuales han vivido como un matrimonio. Sobrevivieron a dos ediciones continuas de los Juegos del Hambre. Ella fue voluntaria en los Septuagésimos Cuartos para salvar a su hermana, él en los Septuagésimos Quintos para cuidar de su compañera. Ella fue rescatada por los rebeldes, él fue capturado por el Capitolio.

Ella fue el símbolo de la rebelión. Él, el recuerdo que le dio fuerzas para continuar.

Sufrieron más que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Panem vivos por ese entonces, pero siguieron adelante.

Llevan la panadería del Distrito 12, al que volvieron voluntariamente después del fin de la guerra. Tienen una hija de trece años, Primrose, y un niño de cinco años de nombre Cinna.

Katniss y Peeta Mellark tienen 49 años, y son dos de los cuatro últimos Vencedores con vida.

Y ella, Primrose Portia Mellark, es su hija.

Dos años después

Delly Cartwright suspira al ver otro trabajo con el título de "La Segunda Rebelión". Le parece que sus alumnos no son completamente capaces de reflexionar, aunque admite haber leído un par de buenos párrafos en algunos documentos desde que es profesora.

Quizás es por ser una superviviente de la época, pero cree que los jóvenes de hoy en día no entienden lo que significó esa época oscura bajo el poder de un Capitolio autoritario y todopoderoso.

Por supuesto, ocurre cada cierto tiempo que un alumno da un comentario acertado, pero son mayormente unos niños. Demasiado inocentes, demasiado protegidos. Porque nadie quiere que ellos sepan cómo fue. Ella misma lo hace, oculta a sus hijos la verdadera esencia de los Años Oscuros.

No les hacen ningún bien. Lo saben, pero no se sienten capaces de poner esa carga sobre sus inocentes hombros.

Pone otra calificación medianamente buena en un trabajo firmado por Maysilee Cooper y lo pone a un lado. Vuelve su mirada preparada para otro ensayo sobre las guerras, los Juegos y la rebelión, y sus ojos cansados se abren desmesuradamente.

Sonríe. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

.

_¿Quiénes somos?_

_Somos el Distrito médico de Panem. Somos los encargados de fabricar las medicinas y remedios para distribuirlos a todo el país._

_Pero hace 35 años, éramos el Distrito minero. Nuestros padres y abuelos sacaban carbón de las minas subterráneas poniendo en riesgo su vida. Vivían mal y comían peor._

_(…)_

_¿Quién soy?_

_Soy Primrose Mellark, hija de los panaderos del Distrito médico. Tengo 15 años y un hermano de 7._

_Mis padres son Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, supervivientes de la segunda rebelión._

_(…)_

_¿Que quiénes somos?_

_Somos el resultado de decisiones incorrectas, de muertes inocentes y matanzas de niños. Somos hijos de quienes sobrevivieron a los Años Oscuros._

_Nuestros padres vivieron en una época difícil, pero aún así están ahora caminando con una sonrisa. No quieren que sepamos, pero ellos sufren._

_Ocultan su dolor, sus pesadillas, sus recuerdos de juventud._

_Parecen mayores de lo que son. Es porque la memoria los desgasta. Los consume cada día, y ellos todavía tienen la fuerza para sonreír._

_(…)_

_¿Que quién soy?_

_Soy Primrose Portia Mellark Everdeen. Nombrada en honor de una niña asesinada. En honor de una estilista asesinada._

_Mi madre es Katniss Everdeen, dos veces Vencedora en los Juegos del Hambre. La Chica en Llamas. El Sinsajo, el símbolo de la Segunda Rebelión. Hermana de una niña asesinada en la traición de la presidenta Coin, líder de los rebeldes._

_Mi padre es Peeta Mellark, dos veces Vencedor en los Juegos del Hambre. El Chico del Pan. El pilar del Sinsajo. Hermano e hijo de una familia asesinada en la destrucción del Distrito minero._

_Mi hermano es Cinna Haymitch Mellark Everdeen. Nombrado en honor de un estilista asesinado. En honor de un Vencedor atormentado._

_Nací dieciocho años y tres meses después de la caída del Círculo de la Ciudad._

_No sé cómo se vivía hace 35 años. Pero sé que no quiero que se repita._

_Mil setecientos veinticinco niños muertos en 75 años para divertir al Capitolio Oscuro en su muestra de poder._

_Veinticuatro Vencedores traicionados por el Capitolio Oscuro por el desafío de los doce Distritos. Dieciocho de ellos caídos en la Arena del Reloj._

_Veintitrés hijos del Capitolio Oscuro muertos en venganza de los doce Distritos por los setenta y cinco años de Juegos del Hambre._

_Mil setecientos sesenta y seis muertos en la arena. Cientos de miles de caídos en la Segunda Rebelión._

_Ahora estamos en paz._

_Pero siempre estamos en paz hasta que estalla la guerra._

_¿Me preguntas quién soy?_

_Soy una hija de Panem. Soy parte de las generaciones bendecidas con la caída del Capitolio Oscuro y los Juegos del Hambre._

_Soy una de tantas personas beneficiadas por la muerte de nuestros antepasados._

_¿Quieres saber quién soy?_

_Soy Primrose Portia Mellark. Hija de dos Vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Y en respeto a mis padres, y por los caídos en la Segunda Rebelión, pido cada día por la paz._

_¿Quién soy?_

_Yo soy Primrose Portia Mellark. Quince años. Tercer grado de secundaria. Nombrada en memoria y honor de una niña asesinada por Alma Coin y una estilista castigada por Corolanius Snow._

_Soy parte de las generaciones protegidas por los adultos para no conocer los horrores del pasado._

_Y lo prefiero._

_Soy uno de tantos niños que jugaron sobre un cementerio._

_Pero no me importa._

_Porque, gracias a la experiencia de mis padres, he concluido que hay juegos mucho peores que jugar._

* * *

**Maysilee Cooper es un personaje X creado únicamente para tener esa mención relámpago. Los nombres de los hijos Mellark y la nieta Snow, así como el hipotético presidente, la ocupación de Delly Cartwright, la victoria de la nieta Snow en los 76 y el regreso de la señora Everdeen al distrito 12 son locuras mías.**

**Los números entregados por Primrose Mellark respecto de los muertos en las arenas de los Juegos del Hambre son correctos.**

**La parte de "hay juegos mucho peores que jugar" está tomada de las últimas palabras de Katniss en el epílogo de Mocking Jay, como asumo que sabes considerando que advertí de spoilers DOS VECES al igual que con The Fire Within.**

**Ayla**

**Editado al 08/08/12**


End file.
